fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumble-Rumble Fruit
The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human. It was eaten by Eneru. It was mentioned by Nico Robin to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being "invincible". Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Eneru Etymology *"Goro Goro" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for rumbling, usually used in the context of thunder. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as with all Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to control, create, and transform into the element in which they control. As the Rumble-Rumble Fruit's elements is lightning, Eneru is able to control, create, and transform into lightning. He is able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with his maximum output being 200 million volts, the same amount of voltage as a standard bolt of lightning. He is able to avoid normal attacks by turning his body into lightning, causing the attacks to pass through him. On top of that, Eneru can merge with solid matter, like gold or wood, for defense or traveling purposes. Also, by transforming into lightning, Enel can electrocute anyone that is touching him. The user can travel at the speed of lightning by transforming into it. Eneru can use his fruit to jump-start his heart if it enters a state of cardiac arrest by applying jolts of electricty to his body. While seemingly all-powerful, its unique weakness is rubber as it is a natural insulator. This weakness makes the user of the Gum-Gum Fruit the natural enemy and counter to the user of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. This is because the Gum-Gum Fruit user's body is completely composed of rubber. All of Eneru's lightning-based attacks had absolutely no effect on Luffy. In addition, all of Luffy's attacks managed to completely bypass Eneru's Logia form, similar to how he was able to bypass Crocodile's Logia intangibility by dousing him with water. It is unknown if other insulators have the effect on Eneru's Logia form. Nami was able to deflect some of Eneru's lightning with her Clima-Tact, though Eneru claimed that it would be ineffective if he increased the voltage of the lightning. It is unknown if Eneru can control the amps of electricity as his attacks specifically mention the amount of voltage. This could explain why Eneru's victims are only burned and do not enter a state of cardiac arrest. Like with all other Devil Fruit users, Eneru is still vulnerable to being doused with large amounts of water and Seastone. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Eneru mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who committed crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat from the electricity to melt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. Eneru uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail. He is also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Eneru can use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god. Techniques *'1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Volt Vari' (Electrical Discharge): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *'Sango' (Lightning): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. *'El Thor' (Judgement of God): Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse thunder god. *'Kari' (Electric Light): Eneru heats the air around him with his Rumble-Rumble Fruit powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino' (Lightning Bird): Eneru creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. *'30,000,000 Volt Kiten' (Lightning Beast): Eneru creates a giant wolf-shaped blast of lightning. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul' (Lughtning Dragon): With his golden staff, Eneru taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. *'Raigo' (Thunder Greeting): Eneru's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. *'Gloam Paddling' (Thunder Metallurgy): Eneru uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. *'200,000,000 Volt Amaru' (Thunder God): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. History Sometime before leaving Birka and conquering Skypiea, Eneru found the Rumble-Rumble Fruit and ate it. Gaining such powers drove him to destroy his home island and develop a god complex. Category:Logia